Get Over Me
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Devon loves Samantha but she won't reciprocate so he leaves for Italy, Dawn contemplates dropping school, Trent loves coke more than Sam, Noah falls in love and Kathryn has a secret that is way good... Takes place after Freshman Year 1st semester...
1. We Know What’s Coming Next

**Get Over Me**

Written By: Nicole Lopez

Lyrics By: Fefe Dobson (from the unreleased "Sunday Love")

Summary: Season 1 of the _Best Years _left Kathryn on the heels of Academic Probation, Dawn torn between becoming a real actress or reverting back to the cheesy "Snaps Ortega" of Bell Air High, and Samantha being wrapped into Trent's drug drama world while Devon waited for the opportune moment to win her back. What these friends decide to do could determine who they become for the rest of their lives, and could possibly ruin everything forever…

(A/N: Season one of the Best Years made us fall in love with the show, but by season two, Dawn, Devon, Trent, Lee, Shannon, Cynthia, and that RA guy had completely disappeared. They were replaced by Robyn, Del, dude with brown hair, and Poppi. This story is to bridge the gap, by explaining what happened to our faves. I don't plan on rewriting season two, but I do plan on bringing back Dawn, Devon, and Trent. I have the first three chapters written, more or less, but I have to edit it and see if anyone's interested. If you are, send a quick review of what you want to see happen. –NL)

* * *

**Chapter One: We Know What's Coming Next**

*Read about everything that happened between Season 1 and 2.

(A/N: I don't remember what happened on the last episodes of TBY so I'm improvising. And I changed the ending a little so everyone's not just driving away… If you can help me out, please do! This story is mostly about Samantha-Dawn-Devon so enjoy.–NL)

* * *

Samantha had promised herself, and Trent, that if she ever caught him doing coke again, it was over. She would not give him a second chance no matter how desperately he looked at her and begged for another one. She would be the one to walk out and leave him to fend for himself because she would not go down with him.

Samantha had too much to worry about, with Dawn threatening to leave and Devon too … not to mention figuring out a way to finance her schooling on her own without a job, money, oh and parents. But she had beaten the odds many, _many _times before, especially since coming to Charles University.

Let's just says she was the complete poster child for those Lifetime movies about orphans who made it to the big leagues. The problem was that her story had just started, and she had plenty of time to screw it up even more than getting her best friend hit by a car and playing a role in the death of a fellow frosh student.

All in the past. It was all in the past and if Trent didn't show up in the next few minutes, he would be too. Seriously though, what was Samantha thinking? She found him snorting coke in the storage room of Lee's bar and when she gave him the ultimatum, he'd told her to back off.

Somehow she thought leaving a message of her love and support to him would make him change his mind. Trent had exactly ten more minutes to show up. Five. Samantha had added that onto the fifteen minutes that she had already added to the original time. Ten minutes.

Waiting in at the bar in agony … until the door opened and for a moment Samantha felt relieved. She had gotten through to someone. Her self-righteous bashing had paid it forward.

"Lee?"She wondered, trying to think of a reason why he would be coming here right now.

"Samantha? I know you need a job still, but you can't just hang around here."

"I know. I know … Have you seen Trent?"

"No, but are you waiting around for him? I have his pay check--"

"Actually, don't give that to me. I don't know when I'll be seeing him again." Samantha answered, moving from behind the bar counter. Looking around the empty, dimly lit bar, which was once Colony, _the place to be_, it was heartbreaking. Everything was ending so suddenly and it had only been one semester.

One semester and everything was changing already. Samantha was really starting to hate change.

"Well, here's yours."

"Yeah. Thanks." She tucked it into her bag without looking. $8.25 an hour was less than impressing compared to the tips she had been used to receiving. "Lee, you take care of yourself and if there's a position open for me--"

"You're hired." He added with a smile, looking a little more frail than earlier. "Don't worry Samantha. Give this place a month and it'll be back in business. Maybe I won't be here, but I've got an associate … he'll managing a country club and I can--"

"Thanks Lee, but I'm sure I won't be needing it. You'll be back." Samantha gave her employer/friend one last firm hug before storming out of the building for good. Ten minutes or not, she couldn't stand knowing that Lee was HIV positive and looking as sickly as he did. The thought ate at her. AIDS. Change. Death. Trent.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Dawn asked the girl who had become Sam's replacement during their brief rift. "Is this L.A. enough?"

"Why are you asking me? You just came here from there. I'm from San Francisco." Robyn Crawford answered, her head buried in a book about some kind of pre-med topic that made no sense to Dawn.

"While we're asking questions, why are you studying? Aren't finals over?"

"Some people like to keep their minds sharp over breaks … you know, reading makes you smarter."

"Whatever." Dawn answered blandly, still contemplating on whether or not to let Bel Air High live on without her. They could totally do a movie without 'Snaps Ortega,' couldn't they?

"Still thinking about whether to stay or go?" Robyn asked, dropping her book to the side. "You know what my vote is."

"It would've been easy if I did what Lucy said and not get too attached."

"Too late now." Robyn gave her a huge hug. "You're staying. I know you are … you're the only person I know here."

"And if you keep lugging around these intimidating books, it'll stay that way. You'll meet more people and if I leave, you can have my room. You'll love my floor mates."

"One backstabbing, man-stealing ex-best friend? I doubt it."

"It's not like that with Samantha anymore. We're cool."

"And what about her and Devon?"

"Devon is free game. We're not in a relationship or anything. We're just hanging out and I don't feel the way I felt about Trent with him. It's different. I'm not going to get hurt this time."

* * *

"Sometimes I think that my D grades are kind of like that karma thing. I haven't been the best person this semester, especially to Samantha."

"So you think almost failing is God's way of getting back at you?" Noah wondered with a smile. "That's an interesting way of looking at it."

"I'm not joking. What I've done this year, it's embarrassing. And Beau. What a mistake."

"That's what college is for Kathryn. We're supposed to make mistakes and learn from them."

"Well, you still have another three and a half years to be flawed, but I may very well be out in the real world with no lifeline to help me."

"What do you mean Kat?"

"My parents are seriously considering pulling me from Charles U. If they do it's over. No community college for me. That'd be the ultimate embarrassment." She sighed. "I've already talked to them, but so far the outcome looks unfavorable so take a good look at what might be the last time you'll get to see me."

"You're not the only one." Noah responded, watching Dawn walk in with her newest friend, a girl who would be perfect on film. Noah always found himself looking for something or someone worth filming, and this girl was it.

She was so oblivious to everything around her that he wondered what she was thinking. Intrigue was a plus and she wasn't too bad looking either … looks meant a double plus. Noah had just found a winter break project for himself.

"Hey, Dawn!" He hopped up waving to her eagerly. She introduced him to Robyn after he motioned to a saddened Kathryn to join the crew.

"I'm going back to the room." Dawn announced shortly after, as Robyn gave her a look of discomfort. "Don't worry. You're safe with Noah, but I'd watch out for Kathryn."

Robyn cracked a smile as Dawn left and Kathryn joined the duo even though she wasn't up to meeting new people.

* * *

"We should talk." Devon began. Those were words that he should've been saying to Samantha, but she'd made it completely clear that Trent was her guy … and even if he wasn't, DevonandSam was over.

"Those are some heavy words."

"No, it's not like that. It's just that I'm going to Europe over my break. They're drafting for their basketball league and I'm going to try out."

"Just tell me what you're trying to say Devon because I don't want to have to guess." Dawn answered, folding and stuffing more stuff into her suitcase.

"If I get drafted, I'll be in Europe." He answered, but she kept packing, uninterested. "Dawn! I know what happened freaked you out--"

"We can't talk about _that _with the room door open like it is."

"So close it."

"I don't want to." Dawn answered stubbornly.

"Would you look at me? Please?" He took her hands in his. "If I leave, I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll be back."

"Well, same here." Dawn answered, licking her lips and daring Devon to say something else. Anything he had to say, she had her defense ready. Even if he mentioned their drunken night and her loss of a very important something that couldn't be found or taken back.

"Where are you going?"

"Los Angeles. Bel Air High is filming its first feature film and they want me back for it."

"Wait. Don't movies take a long time to film? Won't that mean that you'll have to give up Charles U?"

"Yeah, but it could be for as little as one semester." Dawn answered confidently as though her mind were already made up. "They don't start filming for another three or four weeks, so I'm just going to hang out until then and get some perspective."

"So come with me to Europe … Verona, Italy. Just for a visit. It would be nice to have a familiar face around."

"I … _guess _that could work." Dawn agreed with a smile. "I'd have to talk to Sam though. It'd be completely up to her but Italy sounds amazing!" She screamed happily. "Italy…" She hugged him ecstatically. Maybe Dawn didn't have to worry about coming second to Sam or anyone else.

Devon seemed to be really true and sincerely into her at this moment. It didn't matter that he looked at her and Sam in a completely different way. Who looked at people they dated in the exact same way anyway?

"Great." Devon hugged her up quickly as Dawn leaned in to show him some Hollywood love (otherwise known as a cheek kiss). This was intercepted by Devon moving his face and their lips brushed firmly.

"That was … unexpected." Dawn commented, shy over no reason.

"It looks intentional on your part." He stood there with Dawn in his arms, in full view of the open doorway where a listless Sam had been standing to work out last minute travel arrangements with Dawn. Seeing the two of them put a halt to her plans. She'd just talk to Dawn later because she didn't want to interrupt. It's not like seeing the two of them together _really _bothered Sam anyway.

* * *

(A/N: This was pretty much a re-cap of what I _think _happened at the end of Season 1. I'm trying to tie in things from Season 1 and 2 together without leaving out Dawn, Devon, and hopefully Cynthia. I'm glad there's finally a forum for THE BEST YEARS. So get out there and review! –NL)

* * *


	2. The Time We Hid From has Come too Fast

**Chapter Two: The Time We Hid From has Come too Fast**

* * *

When Dawn walked into the airport with a last-minute ticket, it surprised not only her but Devon as well. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be on the fast track to the Grand Canyon with Samantha, but here she was taking a chance with Devon. He met her with surprise and amazement which was replaced by his amazement with her ability to turn any situation into a diva freak out.

The crisis of the moment? The pair would not be sitting together. "I can totally fix this." She promised, giving Devon a quick wink as she walked over to the boarding counter. Minutes later Devon could hear the following conversation…

"I'm really glad that you could work it out so that we could sit together." Dawn whispered to the woman at the front counter before getting ready to board the plane. Not only had she managed to get them on the plane first, but she wouldn't have to take the ride alone. "Come on Devon."

"I'm coming." He answered, not used to this type of star treatment. "So what'd you promise them?"

"Huh?"

"Airport people are normally uptight. What did you promise them in exchange for letting change things up like this?" He asked again.

"Oh. _That. _You owe the flight attendants a lap dance after we land. Seriously."She nodded with an honesty that made Devon realize how good of an actress she really was.

"Funny. Good looking out though. You getting them to do that … amazing."He stopped to hug Dawn affectionately.

"Devon be serious. I couldn't even get us bumped up into first class."She pushed him off, startled by the gesture since she knew that he knew that Sam was on his mind.

"Coach is perfectly fine."

"For you maybe but for me … I can just see the headline now. Former teen star is now a 'has been'. Watch her board a plane coach style." Dawn commented, her woven hat bobbing on the top of her head. "I'm ruined before I turn 19."

"Well, if that's the case than you should've brought the rest of your things with you and stayed with me. Europe's more accepting to talent than the U.S."

"Don't tempt me. I might just stay." Dawn joked as the two sat down in their new seats. They were literally right _behind _First Class. "Do you think we can pay and get a drink or two? Pretend that we're not in coach?"She suggested.

"Do what you want. As long as I'm in the aisle seat, drink what you want to drink."

"Aisle? Don't you want to see the great view? The sky, the buildings?"

"Naw. You enjoy." Devon took her carry on, placing it in the compartment above them as she sat on the inside seat.

"This is gorgeous."

"Uh-huh." Devon had suddenly turned into a near-mute.

"Okay … what's up with you? Are you bent out of shape over the seats?"

"No … Flying is not my favorite pastime."Devon admitted.

"Oh I get it. That's code for 'you're scared to fly.' How cute." She turned to face him. "I'll take care of you." Dawn promised, rubbing his hand comfortingly. "Just take a deep breath and you'll be fine."

"Maybe I'll just try to sleep before the plane takes off." He thought out loud.

"And leave me to talk to myself … go ahead. Do what you gotta do, but for every hour you spend sleeping you owe me two hours of one-on-one, undivided D&D time."

"D&D? That's real cute." He laughed, feeling a little relaxed. "It's a deal."

Dawn let him fall asleep as she thought about how easy this was. Maybe it was the whole idea, the venture of doing something new. She'd never been on a trip out of the country with one of her friends. Never. And somehow, this episode got her thinking that Devon would make this a completely memorable trip.

* * *

"What if Kathryn doesn't come back? Really … everyone's leaving Sam." Noah commented, watching everyone else pack up and leave. He had gotten as far as the plane seat, the actual _seat _before he decided to turn back around and go to Charles University.

"But they'll all be back."

"It doesn't seem like and … and weren't you and Dawn supposed to go on a--"

"Road trip? Yeah. We got into the car packed and everything, went over to my mom's house and … I could tell Dawn wanted to be somewhere else. I heard her talking to Devon about Italy and I just couldn't go the whole trip with her knowing what I know."

"So, wait they're going…"

"Together."

"Wow, that's a serious step." Noah attested, looking for Sam's response.

"I think after everything that's happened, Dawn deserves a little happiness. And I couldn't just say please take me along on your romantic get-away." Sam sighed. "Even though I'm not sure just how romantic things are between them…"

"Doesn't that put you in a bind? Not having a place to be until Dawn gets back?" Noah wondered, continuing to talk before Sam could finish. "Well, you can just chill here with me." Noah offered. "I get to stay here over break if I like."He added, referring to the rule that allowed exchange students and seniors to stay on campus during breaks.

"I'm not an exchange student and with my track record, I'd get caught or catch the dorm on fire." Sam answered. "Besides, I was thinking about making other plans."

"Like?"

"Like, I'll call you when I'm there. Be safe. Have a good break." She gave Noah a quick hug before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Dorothea's number to tell her that Greece was a go, if she'd still have her of course.

"Hey Sam, you forgot…" His voice trailed off as he just decided to hold onto her room key for her. "So, I guess it's just me." Noah said out loud to no one.

"Not quite … I heard the two of you talking… I was actually just wondering around." Robyn appeared from seemingly nowhere. "I know Dawn's already left so, me being here is weird but…"

"No … you can stay, I mean if you want to."

"Yeah, I think I might for a while if that's okay. I don't really have a room--"

"No problem. I have a key, but you must be very, _very _discrete about staying here. Promise."

"Promise." Robyn agreed with a smile. Maybe Dawn wasn't too off about her needing to make time to meet new people. She'd just started and so far she'd avoided having to go home for a week and a half.

* * *

Trent had been in the midst of trying to detox, to get his story straight when Samantha called. He hadn't been expecting a call from her since she told him he was uninvited on the road trip, since she had kissed him like he'd never been kissed before.

It was hard, but he let her go. He didn't beg or jump in the car like he wanted to. Trent respected her wishes and backed off, so when he got the phone call, he wasn't expecting it. He was already two hours away, wondering around aimlessly.

'Here's your last chance. Meet me at Colony. Noon. XOXO Sam'

That's what the text had said and Trent had done everything he could to get there, but being that he was two hours away, and high _again_, there was no way he would make it in time. He almost didn't try, but Samantha deserved someone who was willing to fight for her, even if it was as useless as trying to break down cement with his bare hands.

By the time Trent got to Colony it was around 2pm. The place was locked up, so he rushed anxiously to Charles University to see if it wasn't too late … When he got there he ran right into Samantha.

She didn't see him of course, but he could see her moving her bags into the back of Dorothea Sullivan's limo. He could so easily run over there and explain everything, but what would he say … 'Gee sorry Sam. Since you dumped me yesterday I went out and got high again…'

Trent shook his head with a growing conviction that this was how it had to be, at least for now. He watched Sam and her red-rimmed eyes say a few more words to her aunt before joining her in her vehicle. That was it.

The moment. The _opportune_ moment and he let it pass him by. Maybe it was time to stop hiding from it and face it. Trent was going to get over this, Samantha and her self-righteous rants, even if they were deserved. And if he shook this coke habit, fine, and if not, that was fine too.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Devon wondered half-joking.

"No. This is a seventeen hour flight and we've still got three hours." Dawn mumbled, looking at her watch. "Go to sleep. Why are you up this early?"

"It's not even eight yet. Our time." She clarified.

"Basketball practice. Coach was serious about us being on top so we have 6am practices. Every day."

"Every day?"

"Yup."

"Well, you can stay up if you want, but I'm going back to sleep."

"No. Come on Dawn. You know how I hate to fly. Just entertain me. Distract me."

"The best that I can do is a pep talk. We've been on this plane and the one before it for a total of fourteen hours. If it was going to go down, it would've already. Okay?"

"Not good enough Dawn Vargaz. I didn't bring you here to blow me off. If I wanted that I'd have called Sam."

"Oh. Wow. You suddenly got bold." Dawn opened her eyes and frowned. "You know what? Bringing up the S-word in _that _context has completely rejuvenated me. Thank you Devon for reminding me that I am come behind Sam. Again. Thanks." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want from me? I love her."

"It gets even better … You don't even realize that you just said that you _still _love Sam. Do you know how pathetic it is to be pining after Sam? Well, it is." Dawn got silent for a moment. "And the best part is that she's busy giving Trent chance after chance after chance. She's over you. She _doesn't _want you."

"Wow …" Devon shook his head in disbelief. "You're really bitter over it aren't you?"

"I am and I have a right to be. Sam and I are fine, but I'm trying to be your _friend _otherwise I don't know why the hell I'm here." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I knew it was too good to last. We were getting along with all this unresolved drama. And now we're fighting."

"You wanna squash this. Fine. It's over. I apologize. My _bad_." Devon responded, feeling bad for making Dawn feel bad.

"Forgiven, for now. We'll be back to this again. I can promise you that."

"And I'll keep apologizing until you hear me out. I can't help what I feel."

"I've got it." Dawn said randomly. "I know what the problem is for both of us … we're just so caught up over the past that it's driving us insane. While I'm here we can talk about the _situation_, but we don't have to keep reliving it. This is a vakay and I'm here to have fun."

* * *

(A/N: Is anyone reading this? I can't tell by the **lack of reviews**. If you spent the time to read this … any of it, I'd appreciate some sort of comment so I know! –NL)


	3. There's SO Much I Have Learned from You

**Chapter Three: There's So Much I Have Learned from You**

Samantha was sitting on a private plane next to her school benefactor-turned aunt, Dorothea Sullivan. The entire scene seemed like it belonged in someone else's memory in a distant life that she'd never known.

She was so nervous, that she just kept fidgeting. First her hands were in her lap and then they weren't. First she was sitting then standing.

"You look worried."

"I'm not regretting coming here, if that's what you're thinking." Sam retorted.

"I wasn't, but well, that's good to know."

"Look Dorothea, Greece is a huge experience for me. I've never been out of the country so…"

"I won't give you a hard time or ask anything from you. I know how hard this semester has been for you Samantha, and a lot of that has to do with me misrepresenting information." She admitted. "And I know you're here more because you want to experience Greece than spend time with me."

"Dorothea. It's not that--"

"And that's completely fine. I was your age once and I know the importance of enjoying your college years. They really are the best years of your life."

"Thank you for--"

"And so I've hired someone to keep you company, to show you around. You're going to experience Greece fully. And don't bother arguing with me. Everything's already been paid for."

* * *

"Thanks for the key." Robyn commented after running into Noah in the bathroom. "Are you sure the girls won't mind?"

"They're both gone for the entire six weeks, so by the time they get back you'll be gone."

"So you mean that no one knows about me staying here?" Robyn looked around kind of panicky. "So, it's really just me and you … Noah, tell me again why you asked me to stay."

Noah gave a heavy sigh. He could either tell the truth and freak her out or make up a lame-o excuse, but he didn't have enough time for that. "You know I'm a film student."

"Oh really?" Robyn interjected, not liking where this was going.

"But before you jump to conclusion, listen to what I have to say. I've been working on a few ideas for a documentary about Charles U, you know nothing too inventive and when I saw you, I got the perfect idea. You're pre-med, right?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

"I could do something about you, your life and what it's really like being a pre-med student."

"Do you know how weird and creepy that sounds? School's out and we're the only ones left on this floor."

"I would never do anything … I'm not that kind of guy."

"Prove it." Robyn challenged.

"How?"

"Creepy guys with video cameras never want to be on film unless they're doing it _and _they never let their victims review the film. If I do this Noah, I have to have access to all of the uncut video. No filming me naked or half naked. No demeaning shots of my body--"

"I got it. Whatever you want, you've got it." Noah responded. "Now hold that spot while I go and get the camera."

* * *

"We are totally here. Finally!"Dawn yelled, dropping her bags in front of the business apartment that the Italian League had rented out for Devon. "Come on. Hurry." She rushed Devon who followed her into the hotel.

The plane had taken them to Rome and they still had to travel to Verona, but not before seeing San Marino and Venice first. Devon didn't know that Dawn had already come up with her own unofficial literary, but Italy was awesome, so far, and she wanted to do it right.

"We're not even in Verona yet. What are you so happy about?" He wondered, dragging in the suitcases.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it beautiful?"

"We just got here." Devon answered.

"Okay, we've been here ten minutes and your blasé attitude is wrecking my adrenaline rush." Dawn announced. "Come on Devon. I thought we were going to have fun. You slept for fourteen hours, meaning that you owe me 28 of you and me time."

"Yeah." He sighed. "You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"We just need to get out there. Have some dinner, walk around. Get swept up in the beauty of Rome. We leave tomorrow, you do know that, right?"Dawn wondered, playing with Devon's hands lightheartedly.

"Yeah, I know."

"So how about it? Dinner, a walk, and maybe a little dancing?" She moved Devon's hands, which got him to smile finally. Dawn didn't know what had come over her, but she just felt so happy and full of life and she wanted to share that with everyone.

* * *

Minnesota was colder than before, at least to Kathryn. Maybe that was because she knew that her dad meant business about Charles U. If she couldn't go back, Kathryn would refuse to go back to school, _ever._

She'd established herself there. She was a Gamma and up until making the mistake of meeting Beau, she had done everything right.

"Kathryn, hey Kat!" Her younger sister yelled, eager to have her older sister back.

"What is it Bethany?" She put down the latest issue of Marie Claire.

"I have two hours to get ready for this party and my period just came on and I can't find a stupid tampon anywhere!" Beth complained.

"Chill. I have one in my bag." Kathryn looked through her light blue coach bag. She always kept them in her purse, but maybe she's forgotten last time. "Or maybe … there's definitely some in my suitcase." She rummaged through her things until she found loose tampons. "Umm … Tampax pearl, cardboard, or compax?"

"Do you have the compact pearl?" Bethany wondered.

"Now you're just being picky. You get what I have to give you." Kathryn tossed her a couple to let Bethany choose.

"Hey Kat, are you going tonight?"

"Going where?"

"Welcome back party. All your friends will be there. Shannon too." Beth answered.

"No." Kathryn replied softly. She could just see it now. All of her classmates gushing over their fiancées and almost fiancées. It just wasn't fair. "No … I don't feel well. I'm a little jet lagged."

"Oh. I'm sure that hour time difference is killing you."

"Bethany, count me out. Tell everyone I'm ... sick. In fact, tell mom and dad too. I'm really sick."

"Fine. And what should I do if they ask about Beau Beachum?"

"Just be neutral. Don't say anything good or bad. Let them think whatever they want."

"You've been acting really weird since you've been back Kathryn and whatever it is, I'll find out. You know it."

"There's nothing going on. I'm just tired."

* * *

"If you keep doing that, you'll never be able to stop." Lee warned after walking in on Trent doing a line.

"I already have a father."

"Trent, what are you doing here?" Lee wondered.

"Why are _you _here?"

"The silent alarm went off. I thought a couple of boneheads were trying to use my place for their own private pleasure. I got out of bed--"

"Stop yelling, please. You're ruining it."

"Good! Maybe you'll get the picture." Lee paused. "Listen to me and listen up good, you only have one life Trent."

"Those are your words of wisdom? I was expecting 'drug free is the way to be' but what you just said really touched me."

"I'm serious." Lee knocked the remaining cocaine from the table. "You can't do this to yourself anymore." He got so worked up that he immediately had to sit down.

"Lee, are you--"

"Things aren't looking too good for me Trent and I need someone to leave this place to, someone to count on."

"You mean me?"

"I mean. Get yourself cleaned up. Sober up. They're giving me 3 to 6 more months of life, but in case that falls through … I'm counting on you. This could be yours Trent. All yours."

Trent sat speechless, trying to formulate words, but unable to do so intelligibly.

"If you don't do it for me or yourself, at least think of Sam."

* * *

"Look at what I found at the front desk, a list of all the things to do in Rome. And we're a few miles from the Coliseum, which is awesome." Dawn commented, putting the finishing touches on her look and waiting for Devon who appeared in a pair of slacks and a nice button down shirt. "Did you dress up for me?"

"Yeah. You wanted to go to dinner so…" Devon shrugged.

"And how are we getting there? I was thinking we could get on one of those carriage rides and head out to the Coliseum. Pay off some people to let us in for our own private dance party…"

"Sure." Devon shrugged again.

"You don't seem too happy about this. You haven't complimented my dress, and it's all making me feel like you regret me being here."She nagged.

"I don't, but this is so extreme Dawn. What happened to taking things slowly?"

"One minute we're friends then the next you're talking like we're in a relationship. What exactly are we?"

"Whatever you want us to be Dawn." He answered with a sigh, trying to please her and not cause any conflict.

"See that's the attitude that makes me not want to be here. I want what you want." She challenged. "So call it."

"Fine. I want to have fun. Forget about Charles U. This is going to be my life here in Italy and you're the first person to be a part of it."

"Okay, well then lighten up." Dawn argued back. She just didn't know what to do. It was getting so difficult for no reason. She got quiet for a while trying to think about it. Was she being too forward or was Devon just pushing her away?

"I apologize." Devon backed down suddenly. "You look beautiful." He observed, hugging Dawn warmly. "It's all about us tonight."He whispered, smoothing Dawn's hair back and kissing her tenderly as if to make himself believe in what he was saying.

"It had better be." She whispered in between kisses.

* * *

"So, have I finally gained your trust?" Noah wondered. It was amazing how quickly people can get attached to one another. One week and he was really falling for this girl. She was way too beguiling not to get caught up.

"You're perfectly harmless."

"Ouch."

"It's not a bad thing. It's totally good." Robyn replied, putting her book down for a second. "Come over here."

"Already beat you there," Noah said, referring to the focus on his video camera.

"Put the camera down. I have something to ask you."

"I hope it's good." Noah carefully placed the machine on the table, but still on record.

"It is." Robyn smiled. "I don't know if you have any post-Christmas plans or anything, but well … how would you feel about spending New Years with me, possibly, maybe?"

"In Canada or…"

"Umm … sure. I've never been."

"You'll love it." Noah proclaimed, not knowing whether or not it was appropriate for him to touch her while on camera. She was really funny about that and the whole touchy-touchy thing was new to him with her. Until two days ago, he didn't think that Robyn felt that way about him.

* * *

**Up Next: **

Kat has a dirty little secret

Dawn and Devon try to make the impossible work

Samantha gets in a little trouble with the law

* * *

(A/N: If you're still reading, let me know. How is it so far? I went on a writing binge and purged 6 chapters out in one day. Let me know what you think and I will make future chapters a little shorter. --NL)


	4. So Here We Stand Just the Two of Us

**Chapter Four: So Here We Stand Just the Two of Us **

**

* * *

**

It seemed like Kathryn's lie had become a reality, not overnight exactly but about a week later. Just in time for Christmas. Kathryn could not find a way to keep anything down.

She ate crackers and she threw them up. Ginger ale and even water didn't work. Even the smell of certain things make her upchuck reflex go into overdrive.

"Either you've got the stomach flu or some serious explaining to do." Bethany noted one day when Kathryn had been in and out of the bathroom three times before noon. That was a record.

"I think I jinxed myself after lying a couple of weeks ago." She sighed. "I would even say that I'm super hung over except I haven't been out this week."

"Well, get better soon. Otherwise the parentals will go all loco and bring in a personal, on-call house doc."

"Thanks for the advice Beth. I'll just tell my stomach to chill out and maybe it'll listen this time."

"Gosh you're cranky." Kathryn ignored her and lay back down on the bed with thoughts of her friends from Charles U. Running through her mind. She really wanted to call up Sam or even Noah right now…

* * *

Dorothea had planned it all out by hiring an on-call tour guide for Sam. He seemed really nice too, especially when Dorothea was around. They visited all of the great ruins, had gone to the beaches, and everything.

"So, how do you like Greece so far?" Adonis wondered.

"It's the most amazing place I've ever see-"

"I'm sure. Everyone who comes here falls in love with it." He responded, cutting Samantha off, which was something that he seemed to do often and frequently as though it didn't matter at all.

She ignored it and put up with him only because she had no one else and did not know enough Greek to get from point A to B. "So, what's on the agenda today?" Samantha kept up the cheerful façade, certain that whatever they did today would completely overshadow Adonis's stinky attitude.

"You want to go out somewhere again?"

"Yes. I want to see everything." She gushed.

"How about meet some new people, Greek locals?" Adonis offered even though he seemed to be mocking Sam.

"Sure."

"Good. I'll have my … brother meet us at the lake. There's a huge day party going on."

"Perfect." Samantha responded, applying more sunscreen to stop her skin from peeling and briefly thinking about what Dawn was doing in Italy.

* * *

"This is beautiful." Dawn gushed, referring to the Coliseum. It seemed like everyone had heard about 'Snaps Ortega' reprising her role and they were all loving her for it. The hospitality was out of this world.

"It is." Devon agreed, holding Dawn close to him as they continued to sway back and forth to imaginary music. "Is it all you wanted it to be?"

"And more." She looked up at him, smiling. It felt so good to finally be experiencing those things she watched her favorite characters do on TV. There was nothing that she could think of to top this moment right now.

"Would I ruin this if I asked what's with all the romantics? The carriage, the candlelit dinner, and now this? Are you trying to romance me?"Devon whispered.

Dawn laughed. "You're funny." She held onto him tighter. "Tonight is just a warm up compared to the late night beach walk I have planned, followed by a stay in a bed and breakfast."

"Wow." Devon slowed the dancing down for a moment. "You know I'm here to play ball."

"I _know_, but until you have practice, I want to make every moment here memorable." She answered back.

"And you're sure that all these theatrics won't make you start catching feelings for me?"

"Catching feelings? You wish." Dawn grinned. "You're the one with stars in his eyes, like no one's ever done anything for you before."

"Naw, I'm just impressed. No girl has ever gone out of their way, like _this_, for me. It feels good to be pampered."

* * *

"Kathryn, you have to drop these charges." She listened over her cell phone, sighing. It was Beau. "I'm sorry."

"Does that mean you're admitting guilt?"

"I'm admitting that there was a misunderstanding. I thought you wanted something that I didn't. Maybe I just love you more than you love me." He spoke over the phone, trying to manipulate her and make the assault charges go away.

"That's unlikely."

"We had a little fight babe … don't let it turn into this huge misrepresentation."

"Did you or did you not call me a slut, push me back into the bed and try to force yourself on me? Jerk!" Kathryn yelled, throwing the phone against the wall.

"So that's the _real _Beau story." Bethany stated.

"Could you do me a favor and stop eavesdropping?"

"The guys at the welcome back party said you were always such a tease in high school. But I'm not like that." Bethany informed her older sister.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I do what I say I'm going to do."

"You don't … 'put out,' do you Beth?"

"You became popular because you were the pretty blonde girl who always knew what to say. I do what I have to do."

"Beth. You have to stop this."

"Don't touch me." Her little sister threatened. "You mention this again and the whole town knows how you chased Beau Beachum away. Tease."

* * *

Samantha was actually having a good time with Adonis and his friends. They seemed super cool and his brother was looking at her the way Trent used to. She could get used to this.

"So, you like Greece?"

"A lot … it's beautiful."

"If you don't mind me being too forward … it's nothing compared to you." He spurred as Sam grinned despite herself. Whatever was in this punch she was drinking was really strong … strong enough to make b.s. like this guy was feeding seem like the words of a renown poet.

"That's very kind of you Pio but you don't have to try so hard. I like you." She admitted, gulping down the rest of her beverage and looking away. Did she actually say that? Had she actually…

"Good then … you might want to spend more time with me?"

"Maybe. What do you have in mind?"

"Adonis and I are taking a little trip to Costa Rica. Just a few days and … I think you might like it there." Pio offered in his charming way.

Samantha was seriously contemplating this idea, considering that Dawn told her that she needed to live more and … that a summer fling would serve her well. Maybe Dawn was right.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."Pio explained, kissing Samantha boldly as the two started making out wildly. Their little encounter was enough to keep Sam distracted and completely tuned out to anything else that was going on.

Trent had stopped snorting coke … well, not _permanently _but he wasn't doing it every day anymore. Lee was sort of his inspiration this way…

But there were still times, whenever he thought about Sam, when he couldn't stand it anymore. She was it. And he lost it. And he was damn … Trent found himself picking up his cell and dialing a number he knew too well.

No matter where he would find the money this time.

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes reluctantly the next day. They would have enough time to get breakfast here and then they'd have to leave Rome without engaging in further adventures there. "I don't want to wake up." She muttered.

"We have to if you want to eat." Devon replied, already up and sweaty from a morning jog.

"You look glistening. How did you manage the 6 hour time difference?" Dawn asked, yawning.

"I have to condition my body. Doesn't matter what time it is." He explained. "Hey, do you want the shower first or …"

"You go ahead." Dawn was already planning to have the hotel bring in breakfast for them. "Room service, I'd like some breakfast."

"What would you like?"

"Bring up a little of everything you have."

* * *

Beau needed to do some damage control. Kathryn could not go through with the charges. It would ruin him…

* * *

Sam couldn't believe where she was right now or what was happening. One moment, she was going through airport security, like everyone else, and the next moment she was face down with her hands tied behind her back.

She didn't know very much Greek, but she knew enough to know that she had been arrested. And when they pulled some foreign substance out of her bag, she pieced it together and knew it was drugs. She was going down for drugs.

* * *

"Breakfast in bed? Now, I do _not_ deserve this." When Devon reappeared from the shower and the room had suddenly transformed into an upscale buffet, if that even existed.

"This…" Dawn pointed at all of the food. "Isn't for you. I'm a hungry girl."

"Hilarious." Devon chuckled, picking up the pitcher of orange juice and pouring himself a glass. "Want some?"

"Sure." Dawn smirked. She was still reeling from last night. It was terribly beautiful and something she'd never forget and it was almost sad that it was over. It was such a thin line between laughter and tears. "I know that basketball stars need their energy, so I saved you all the sausage and bacon. And I made sure we didn't get the greasy stuff either. Beef and turkey."

"You actually listened when I did my basketball diet rant? You're the first that I haven't bored with that."

"Yeah, well you listened to me dote on Belair High so much that it's making _me _sick." Dawn started playing with her hair suddenly, unable to stop herself from smiling. The whole romantic Italian getaway with a ripped, super gorgeous boyfriend-type was bringing out this giddy side of her.

"What's with the smile?"

"The smile … you know this blueberry bagel is just sooo _good_."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Dawn continued smirking, keeping the truth to herself. She wouldn't want Devon to know that she actually liked him … a little. That always scared guys off.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter has literally been here for over 6 months. I just thought I posted it already. Since I can't find the rest of _Boys with Girlfriends _or _Please Stay in My Past_, I'll just update this. If you're still reading, review. Luv. Peace. –NL)


	5. Our Hearts Beating Cause We've Been

**Chapter Five: Our Hearts Beating Cause We've Been So Nervous**

* * *

"Samantha, do you realize what you've been accused of? Drugs." Dorothea shook her head in disbelief, this situation reminding her of her drug-abusing, screwed up daughter.

"I know what the charge is. They told me _that _in English." Samantha sat down on the hotel couch, looking at Dorothea tiredly. She was out on bail, but the fact was that the charge was still there. On her record.

"Well … what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do it. I had nothing to do with the drugs."

"Then how did they find an entire bag stashed with your things? Samantha, I know what peer pressure can be like. I know you're dating that guy-"

"Trent? I haven't talked to him in weeks. And if you want to know who to blame, point the finger at yourself." She stood up now on the defense. "My bags and everything were fine until I went off with Adonis, who you hired, and who I took the wrap for, unknowingly."

"That sweet boy? Sam, get real."

"If you don't believe me, then I'm just wasting my breath speaking to you." She sighed. "Maybe this trip wasn't such a good idea."

"Maybe you're right. Look Samantha, I'll try and get you out of this but after it's over … I'm afraid I can't babysit you. You've got to go back-"

"To Charles U since it's closed during the break? Or maybe I can spend a couple of weeks with _mom _for Christmas." She answered sarcastically. "Thanks for understanding. You've been a real credit to the Dickson family." Samantha answered, knowing that once the charges were clear, she was done with Dorothea, seriously done, this time.

* * *

A week later.

"I can't believe that this is our last night in San Marino." Dawn practically screamed in agony. "The whole week here and I only made a couple of shopping trips."

"Is that all you're bummed about? One more week and-"

"I know. Back to life, back to reality." She looked out at the beach in front of them, thinking about how her nightmare of being'Snaps Ortega' for the rest of her life would soon be a reality.

"So, why'd you want to take a walk on the beach at night?"

"Besides the fact that I've been aching to do it, I want to get to know more about you and long, non-distracting walks seem to get it done."

"What do you want to know?"Devon wondered back as Dawn's phone started to ring. "Go ahead and answer it."

"No. I'm on vacation. Anything in the States can wait." She ignored the call for the millionth time this trip. Someone was not going to be happy about that one… but Billy would have to get over it. Whatever he would say would be bad news because it would be all about Bel Air.

"So your question?"

"Right … Why are you playing basketball here? Why are you so ready to throw away Charles U?"

"Wow. Heavy questions."Devonpaused to think for a moment. "I'm all about family. My mom's on disability and my dad doesn't even have his high school diploma. Somehow, they wound up with me and it's my responsibility to help them out, them and my brothers."

"How many do you have?" Dawn inquired, looking atDevonwith new eyes.

"Three brothers. I'm the oldest and I'm trying to get my brother in college like me. He's got two more years, but I still worry about him sometimes. So I've got to be the example. I've got to exceed everyone's expectations because I've got more riding on this than just myself."Devonsighed. "But you wouldn't get that, would you Miss Diva Hollywood?"

"Actually, I would." Dawn hesitated. She had always shied away from talking about her personal life and being anything more than a plastic, materialistic Hollywood starlet. When you tell people about yourself, you give them permission to hurt you. You'll be giving them all the tools they need to backstab you. "I don't know if I can trust you with my secrets." She said mysteriously, with a slight sense of humor but she was truly serious.

"Do I look like the kind of guy to go blasting it all over?"

"Those are always the dangerous ones …"

"What if I tell you something personal about me?"

"Like the fact you lost your virginity to Sam?"

Devon laughed. "You need to get your facts straight."

"You act like you did. You act like your world's gone to hell since she hasn't been costarring in it."

"You are good, smart even but … I shared and it's your turn."

"Fine … the day I found out that I was going to be on Bel Air High, I was 13 years old. It was around the time that my dad started complaining that he couldn't see.

"He was always such a jokester, that my mom only half-believed him. Everyone was so excited about my TV role, so we ignored it and it went away or at least we thought it did.

"But when he was driving me back from the studio one day my dad became hysterical. He said couldn't see. No one really believed him until our car swerved in front of a truck. We got in an accident that day and from then everything changed.

"We depended on my dad for everything. My mom was this woman from theDominican Republicwho could barely speak English. She had no way to support him, no way to pay for the medical bills after a while.

"During the second season of Bel Air High we had to move out of our normal upper middle class home into an apartment on the other side of town. It seemed like everything went wrong that year and no matter how much money I was making, it wasn't enough to help my dad. And the longer we waited, the more exacerbated the problem became.

"By the time I was making six figures, he had been declared blind. A blind surgeon. So, I know what you mean about everyone's future riding on your shoulders. Sure, I have the money now, but I'm supporting me and my parents. I'm the youngest, so I don't have the burden that you do of having to care for my older brothers and sisters, but they expect it.

"They see me on TV and think that I have an indispensible amount of money. So when they hint to me that they're past due on a bill or that they want a new car … I have to do it. I can't tell them no. They're familia. Todo para la familia.

"And I may not want to go on being 'Snaps Ortega' forever but she's paying the bills. The commercials, endorsements, dolls … it's much bigger than me and my life."

"Wow…"Devonresponded after a while. "You're a real person."

"Shut up." Dawn bumped him, lightly and playfully. "It felt really good to get that out." She gushed with a smile.

"So, how are they now?"

"My mom is out and about, in denial about everything _still _and my dad is hanging in there." Dawn answered, still holding back.

"And you said your mom is Dominican? So your dad is too, right?"

"No. He's West Indian."

"Get out. My parents are too."Devonanswered, surprised.

"Growing up did you always have Doubles and Roti?"

"Hell yeah. Doubles was the shit." He exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"Dad always had us eating that while mom was forcing La bandera down our throats. It's this Dominican dish … just meat, red beans, and rice." Dawn laughed to herself. "It was like a cultures war in my house."

"So, have you been back there?"

"You meanTrinidad?" Dawn groaned. "No, and I know I have no excuse for having not gone, but I haven't been there since I was a kid.

"We should make a trip there. I still have family there and they're always begging us to come and visit."Devonoffered.

"I haven't bored you to death inItaly?" She was in awe. Seriously. "Wow, you can really put up with my bull shit. That's really cool." Dawn licked her lips happily.

"Yeah, there's more to you than I thought." He professed, curling his fingers around Dawn's as she looked down and away, still grinning like a lovesick fool. "I'm sorry about how I treated you before."Devonadded, bringing Dawn's hand to his mouth and kissing it. "You deserve much more."

"Now you're just trying to romance me."

"Maybe … just a _little _bit."

* * *

Kathryn talked to Noah and he was right. This restraining order against Beau was for the best. He kept calling and calling but … let him suffer.

Kathryn was still not feeling 100% and things were a little weird with Beth still, but her dad was convinced that a family dinner was going to happen regardless.

"Hey Beth." She greeted her sister who simply raised her eyebrows at Kathryn and looked back at her plate.

"Girls, what's going on?" Their dad asked.

"I don't have a problem. Beth?" She turned the question back on her sister.

"Nothing at all." The rest of dinner went much like this, with short sentences filled with half-truths. When it seemed like things couldn't get any more forced, someone interrupted the entire family dinner.

"I'll get it." Kathryn rushed to the front door, feeling a huge rush of energy come over her. She opened the door swiftly, the figure in front of her pulling her in and kissing her softly. "What part of _'I'm going to file a restraining order on you,' _don't you understand?"

"Who is it?" Beth came running up behind her as Kathryn placed a plastic smile on her face.

"Beau Beachum." He extended his hand to shake Beth's, while managing to place is left arm around Kathryn's shoulder. He had her trapped.

"But I thought you guys were broken up."

"In the past. I actually wanted to come here tonight and beg for Kat's forgiveness."

"Well, we're in the middle of a family dinner." Kathryn explained.

"And I'd love to meet the folks." He smiled brightly. If only Kathryn didn't see that selfish, evil side of him. Then maybe she'd be falling for it just like Beth.

* * *

"So tell me how much I suck for going after my best friend's ex."

"Just as bad as me going after my ex's boyfriend's ex girl." Devon chimed in as they both laughed at how complicated it sounded. It was. Tonight, everything that he said sounded extra witty. Everything made her want to laugh.

"So you have no moral compass whatsoever?"

"If I'm into someone, I don't let anything stop me from getting to know that person." He answered smoothly.

"Says the playa …" Dawn joked. "So, what's your type?"

"Physically?"

"Everything. What do you look for?"

"You first?"

"Me? I'm really into Asian guys. But the athletic ones. Tall, toned, perfect skin… All the guys I crushed on when I was growing up were Japanese but then again my entire school, neighborhood and everything was like predominately Asian.

"But beyond that … asshole, jerk, douche bag is my type. Any guy who treats me like shit, I have to have him. It's like chasing after something that you don't know if you'll ever get so … it's sort of fun."

"Until you get crushed by assholes like Trent."

"Exactly." She nodded. "And you?"

"I'll admit that I have a little bit of a complex."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, I usually go for light skin, light eyes, long straight hair-"

"Translation, you have white girl fantasies." Dawn rolled her eyes. "So how'd you fall for a kinky-haired Dominican half-breed?" She wondered, pausing for a moment and looking at him openly.

"You didn't let me finish." He stared back at her, their hands flirting in between being connected and disconnected to one another.

"I like pain-in-the-ass girls. Girls who don't make things easy, who give you a hard time, who make you work for it."

"So … you like the drama?"

He shrugged. "I think you're unpredictable to me. You speak your mind even when you're wrong and if I do something wrong, you'll tell me and give me hell."

"I can't believe you're into that." Dawn shook her head and smiled. Devon took this as his opportunity to grasp her hand and kiss it warmly. "Bull shit. You're so full of shit." Dawn pushed him away jokingly.

"I'm serious." He pulled her back in and pressed his forehead against hers, making the moment super-intimate and causing her heartbeat to accelerate like crazy.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks to a **review ***gasp* I decided to fill in the rest of this chapter and upload. More reviews=juicer chapters if you strike when the creativity is flowing to my fingers! –NL)

As part of my **shameless promotion**, check out some of my other fics: _False Self, Wild Horses, A Perfect Lie_ or _Pavement. _


	6. We Know What's Coming Next

**Chapter Six: We Know What's Coming Next**

* * *

Sam was back where she belonged, away from Greece and Dorothea with the charges dropped … or at least enough was cleared up to allow her back in the U.S. They had video evidence that she hadn't been a part of it, that the drugs were planted on her.

Sam sighed, knowing that she needed to figure something out. She'd tried calling Dawn a million times, but to no avail. Italy was probably amazing.

But she couldn't focus on that now. For now, she had to talk to Lee and see if she could maybe stay with him or if he knew of someplace … any place but a woman's shelter, if possible.

She found herself in front of Colony, about to dial his number when she ran into someone unexpectedly. "I'm sorry."

"Sam?

"What the hell?" She shook her head in disbelief. Out of all of the people… the black leather jacket, tussled hair, unassuming blue eyes… Trent.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where is Lee?"

"How are you?" Trent wondered, as they played the no-so-rhetorical-question game.

"Where is Lee?"

"Having some tests done. Do you want to-"

"Yeah. Let's go." She ignored the awkwardness of the situation and the weirdness of the fact that Trent seemed to actually be … sober.

* * *

"So Canadian New Year?" Robyn wondered, snow flying past her calmly.

"Yeah, Nice and warm up here."

"No. It's fine. I may be from California, but I picked the north east for a reason. It's different and I think I like it more because of that."

Robyn couldn't believe that she was in _Canada_about to spend one of the most sacred holidays of the year with a guy she'd only known since the 11th. She sat back, watching up interact with his family and it make her think about her parents.

Her dad would be working on last minute patients while mom would be writing profusely to finish the next chapter. That was like her life quote or something, 'one more chapter.'

It was nice to be around people who seemed to accepting of her and Noah. They were so brand new that it was more like dating than something strictly serious.

Robyn couldn't help but think how things would have been different for her if Noah was American. She could just see it now. Everyone would stare. Some people would say rude things. People would express their dislike openly.

Here, no one seemed to care that she was this African-American girl holding hands with this dorky white Canadian. It was beautiful. And if this was Noah's world, she didn't understand it, but she wanted to be a part of it.

* * *

Beau Beachum was talented, charming amazing, and he had everyone fooled. As he won over everyone, even Beth who was super moody lately, Kat knew that she had to play along.

She had to forget what _could _have happened if Noah hadn't walked in. She couldn't think about the fact that Beau tried to force himself on her. Otherwise, she'd never make it through the night.

When dinner was over, Kathryn walked him to the door, with the intention of telling him that he wasn't welcome back here.

"You have every right to hate me Kathryn. The way that I've treated you last semester was disgusting."

"Are you apologizing to me for once?"

"I'm apologizing for the way you may have interpreted or felt about what happened." He dodged, always making himself out to be the perfect one, no matter what.

"So you're sorry that I made myself cry over something that you did but you take no responsibility-"

"Calm down Kat … please. Can we start over?"

"No." She answered firmly.

"No?" He repeated, stunned.

"It's over."

"Good luck telling your parents why I'm not taking you out tomorrow night for a date."

"You didn't."

"I _did_. Like it or not Kat, I care about you. I want _you_." He tapped her nose lightly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, in case someone was watching. It wasn't like he actually cared about Kathryn, but he was here to do damage control and get rid of that stupid restraining order.

* * *

By the time Dawn and Devon had gotten back from the beach in Venice, their feet were completely covered in sand. "Is this super sand or something? It's not coming off." Devon commented, after trying to let the ocean wash off the sediment naturally.

"Just shower it off." Dawn suggested, starting to feel weighed down by the dirt herself. The two walked towards the resort that was on the beach, hand in hand. "Make sure you get the sand off your face too." She kidded, brushing the side of his mouth before kissing him softly.

Italy was definitely the most amorous place she'd been before and she couldn't keep her hands off Devon. It was almost tragic that she was so into a guy who was in love with her best friend.

When they'd reached the room, they both hesitated. "You can shower first." Dawn offered, feeling more selfless on this trip than she ever had before in her life.

"No, ladies first."

"I would feel bad if I made you wait on me to shower, _again. _Umm…" Dawn walked into the bathroom and checked it out. Not only was it super huge but… "There are two shower heads. You get one side and I get the other."

"Are you suggesting something seductive Dawn?"

"No. Not without a commitment. And I'm doing me right now." Dawn quickly diffused the situation. She tried to rationalize the circumstances into something platonic. "And anyway, what's the big deal? I'm in a bathing suit, you're in swimming trunks, we can just shower with them on. And if either of us wants to take anything off, we won't look. Swear." Dawn could see and feel the rising danger factor here, but nothing was going to happen.

Those words she repeated in her mind while Devon tried to stay focused. He needed to think about this sand and getting it off his feet, but his mind kept wondering back over to Dawn who was behind him…

"Stop trying to take a peek."

"I'm not. But this is ridiculous Dawn. You cannot properly shower with clothes on."

"If you're going to do that then … I'm getting out." Dawn panicked as Devon turned around and touched her arm lightly, stopping her from leaving.

"Don't go." He whispered, drawing her near him with the intensity in his eyes. As Devon kissed her softly again and again Dawn tried to relax.

His arms found their way to the top of her bathing suit as she pulled away suddenly. "Devon, what are we doing?"

"I think it's obvious what's about to happen Dawn." He stroked her hair lightly.

"No, I mean it. I'm not that girl who takes sex lightly and just sleeps around with guys who aren't committed to her. I'm not asking for exclusivity between us Devon, I just want to know where we stand before I do this with you _again_." She added sadly, thinking of her virginity lost behind a shared bottle of tequila with Devon just a few months earlier.

Devon knew that at this moment he could lie. He could tell Dawn that they were a couple. Hell, they'd been acting like one since they got on the airplane to Italy. It wouldn't be a complete misrepresentation of the situation. But the gentleman in him trumped the player.

"I don't know what we are." He fessed up, pissed as soon as he said it.

Dawn smiled, kissing him passionately as though it didn't matter. She brought his ear close to her mouth and whispered. "I knew it." He sighed, defeated as she pushed him away forcefully. "I'm going out. Don't look for me. Asshole!"

* * *

"Hey Billy, it's me." Dawn picked up her phone and dialed the guy she had been avoiding since news of Bel Air.

"It's about time. Dawn, I've been calling and calling. We need you two weeks early."

"What? You can't do that! We had a deal." She yelled, so emotional at that moment.

"Hear me out Dawn. We need you to do some promotional things … Neutrogena and Venus Gillette want you for their commercials."

"Oh, and I guess you want me to still do the tampon commercial too." Dawn argued back.

"That offer still stands."

"Call me back when you have something serious … like a campaign for global poverty, HIV/AIDS, the famine in Somalia, substance abuse even. I'd play a lesbian crack head before being a part of the dancing tampon franchise."

"Well … I was letting you know that I can get one of those announcements for you, _easily _if you commit to Neutrogena and one of the other commercials."

"How long will it take to shoot it?"

"Neutrogena has to be done in a few hours. The other two will take a day or two."

"So, we're talking five maybe six days total. Why do I need to come back two weeks early then? What's really going on?"

"We're doing a Bel Air book signing-"

"Book? Since _when-_"

"And we need you Ms. Ortega."

"Give me a couple of days to think about it … But seriously Billy, all I asked for was a month. One month of my first college winter break."

"See you in a week." Billy hung up even though Dawn hadn't confirmed anything yet. She couldn't do that, leave Sam hanging like that. But could she really face her knowing what had almost happened with Devon under no influence of alcohol?"

* * *

"So how did you weasel your way into taking over Lee's place." Sam wondered, bitterly.

"He trusts me, unlike you."

"Yeah. I made that mistake once and you didn't choose me. You haven't changed Trent, so stop pretending that you have."

* * *

(A/N: Thanks to a **review ***gasp* I decided to fill in the rest of this chapter and upload. More reviews=juicer chapters if you strike when the creativity is flowing to my fingers! –NL)

As part of my **shameless promotion**, check out some of my other fics: _False Self, Wild Horses, A Perfect Lie_ or _Pavement. _


End file.
